Just Save Me a Harry Potter romance chapter one
by iamthedarkness77
Summary: What would happen if the famous Harry Potter was arranged marriage to the girl who lived just like him. What if Voldemort had two victims that night? 16 year old Angel Miller is about to find out what magic is really like now that is engaged to a wizard.


The stormy clouds raged past the open doors of the Miller family house hold , racing inside. Blowing every little thing inside the house all the dust flying to in the air. The white sheets of papers were rustling and being blown around like the autumn leaves. The light feathers slowly drifted to the ground hitting the ground without a single noise. There was a ear breaking scream followed by a same whimper of pain. The kitchen the scream came from became silent as the figure approached the child sitting in the center laughing.

Soon the room grew quieter and quieter as the Childs laughter was decreasing from lack of energy and fear. The room was silent a pin drop could be hear in the room more clearly than a room full of noises. A smalls Childs laugh is erupted into the room again that was once a room full of silence. The intruder pointed his wand at the helpless baby and hissed, in a snake like voice,

"You will serve me for the rest of your life."

The small child only laughed at the mans voice and continued to play with the sheet wrapped around its body. The man pointed his wand at the baby forehead to the farther left, the bony fingers gliding gently against the wand. The man mumbled two words and green light engulfed the room. When the light cleared away there in the middle of the floor laid the small child still tightly coiled into the blanket the only difference on the child is there was a half moon shape crest on her forehead.

"No!" shrieked, the angry man in a snake like voice.

There on the cold marble floor laid the helpless child who was branded for life now. The only word needed to destroy a whole family was said and now this family was torn into pieces but one man. The home stood there in its ground almost shaken like the outside looking like a storm had just whisked past. All that was left was the silence in which the child slept peacefully.

Present Day

"No!" I cried, on my sleep.

I jolted in up in my bed panting and clutching my chest in pain that dream again it came. I placed my right hand over my racing heart to sooth it but yet it still was thumping harder than ever. I pulled my self into a sitting position still holding my hand over my chest trying to catch my breath.

"Angel!!" shouted a frightened voice from behind the door.

Before I could respond to the call my wooden door was blown in and was thrown across the floor. I glared at the person behind the door as two icy blue eyes searched the room frantically looking for the cause of distribution in the night. .

"Chase! That's the millionth door you have broken down this week." I scolded, angrily.

Well alright it wasn't the millionth door maybe I aggrandized that in the tad bit okay alright I'm guilty it was only the seventh door. It was the same pattern though I would wake up screaming or crying and he would break down the door sending it flying across the room.

"Well then quiet screaming!" he shot back, defensively.

"I would stop screaming or making noise if the bloody dream didn't keep coming back!." I below back, angrily.

My temper was arising with each word slipping from my dry mouth, yes indeed I was angry. The strange part to this entire thing is that I'm hot a red head of course you have heard of red heads are hot heads will in my opinion that's a stereo type. See I'm a black head with stripes of red around the sides.

Back to the story we are too far off topic: he moved closer towards me sitting down on the edge of my bed. He pulled me into a tight hug holding me close as he could I was beginning to think he was going to squeeze me to death. He gently began to stroke my hair trying to sooth me. My hand found there way around his waist holding him just as close to me as I could and I exhaled and inhaled calmly.

"I'm sorry." he apologized, holding me close again to him. "I didn't want to sound mean when I said that. I'm sorry I was being a apathetic asshole to you. I was just worried that something had happened."

"No," I whispered, "You weren't being a jerk I was just being stupid."

Tiny droplets of tears that had formed onto my in my eyes began to slip down my heated face. I sniffed softly tears still rolling down my red cheeks and watery eyes. I hadn't cried like this since I found about my parents three years ago. The question that was bugging me way now why did the tears come when I did not want them to come? It in no sense made any sense to me, I just let the tears fall clutching onto Chase tight.


End file.
